Protection
}} is the basic Midchildan , comparable to the Ancient Belkan Panzerhindernis. The basic Modern Belkan barrier shares the same name when developed. When used, a spherical-cap-shaped barrier appears in front of the caster, usually in the caster's magic color, to absorb or ward off incoming attacks. In rare cases, the barrier can also be cast in a flat form like the magic circle shield, which requires a high level of skill.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's Visual Fan Book. Name The formal name of the spell is . Effects Protection has higher casting speed, wider effective area and lower mana consumption than other defensive spells, but at the cost of defensive power. It appears to be fairly powerful when cast by caster::Nanoha Takamachi, as Yuuno Scrya is surprised when Nanoha first uses it and becomes even more so when Nanoha knocks back the Jewel Seed manifestation with it. This is later explained with Nanoha's high mana output that strengthened its defensive power. Raising Heart states "Protection Status: All Green" upon its first use but this particular part of Protection is never brought up again. By the time of , the Modern Belkan system has emulated Protection to arrange its basic barrier spell, which shares the same spell name. caster::Subaru Nakajima learns to cast it after joining Riot Force 6. As commented by Vita, Subaru's Protection is quite strong, capable of taking blows from Graf Eisen without breaking.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS episode 6. In StrikerS, caster::Caro Ru Lushe also learns to cast Protection from Nanoha. As a Full Back who relies on evading attacks rather than defending against them, learning Defenser, another barrier spell with lower mana consumption and even faster casting speed, should have been enough for her. However, taking into account the future development on wide-area or isolated casting to protect partners, Nanoha has selected this high-consumption but strong barrier spell for Caro.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.4 Booklet. In the primary continuity, Protection, Defenser (in StrikerS) and Defenser Plus share the same visual effect, which may be a reference to the technique used by . Their visual effects have been redesigned in the movie continuity. The following illustrates the changes in visual effects of Protection: Protection.png|Nanoha's Protection in Nanoha Protection vs Shockwave.png|Caro's Protection in StrikerS Protection (New).png|Nanoha's Protection in The MOVIE 1st Protection (m2nd).png|Nanoha's Protection in The MOVIE 2nd A's Notable uses * Protection is the first ever named spell cast in the ''Nanoha'' series, as it is the first spell Nanoha uses in . It is set by Nanoha as the Auto Guard spell, and Raising Heart can auto-cast it. Protection has become less frequently used after Nanoha learns to cast Round Shield, which is better at repelling single-direction attacks. * In , caster::Yuuno Scrya probably casts Protection to defend himself against Alph's raid during the sealing of Jewel Seed Serial XIX. The spell has not been named in the series. In the movie adaptation, the two-layer High Protection is cast instead. * Protection can be cast by all playable Midchildan system practitioners in The and The when they perform cross-range blocks, except for the Testarossa family members (including Rynith and Alph) who presumably cast Defenser or Defenser Plus instead. * Subaru is seen casting Protection for the first time in during her daily training. It is also the Auto Guard spell auto-castable by Mach Caliber. Initially it is usually seen casting/generating from Subaru's right hand (with Revolver Knuckle), but later it has also been seen casting with her left hand during her mock battle against Ginga Nakajima. She has further specialized the spell for her line of work in the disaster relief after leaving Riot Force 6. In StrikerS epilogue, Protection is cast in a form like Tri Shield in the sinking ship to block sea water from drowning two children victims. * Caro is seen casting Protection for the first time in to defend against Lutecia Alpine's Shockwave attack. * In , caster::Thoma Avenir casts Protection (which he may have learned from Subaru) to defend against the unidentified military force's Plasma Arc. With the help of Steed, it is strong enough to defend against the heat of 500~800 degrees of typical fires.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force, Vol.1 chapter 1 Magic Dictionary. Variations * , an enhanced version of the spell, is developed by Nanoha after adding the Cartridge System to Raising Heart in appears in::A's. It can resist attacks even from a cartridge-enhanced Device like Graf Eisen. It has a derivative spell named Barrier Burst. * is an enhanced version of the spell (Power: AA; Range: Area D) cast by Nanoha in appears in::StrikerS THE COMICS without loading cartridges. * is apparently a two-layer version of Protection, cast by Yuuno to defend himself and Nanoha against Alph in during the sealing of Jewel Seed Serial XIX. The outer layer is green (i.e. Yuuno's magic color) with same visual effect as the (redesigned) basic Protection, while the inner layer is white without much visual effect. Yuuno has learnt High Protection with the aim to protect himself and his companions from falling rocks or dangerous animals during ruin excavations.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st, DVD/BRD Booklet, Magic Dictionary. * is a more powerful version of this spell, cast by Caro in with the help of Kerykeion's Third Mode. Other notable developments include Circle Protection, Sphere Protection, Oval Protection, Wide Area Protection, Shell Protection, Wheel Protection. Elemental variations * Lightning Protection * is a spell cast by Subaru for firefighting in StrikerS appears in::Sound Stage X, protecting the victims. Offensive variations * Barrier Burst * Protection Smash References Category:Spells